Secret Mission
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Tommy, Kimberly, and Jason have a special job.
1. The Request

SECRET MISSION

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Takes place in the _Power Rangers Zeo_ timeline. Plays out with the idea that Kimberly's letter is just a hoax. The prologue is in the original Ranger timeline. Everything is property of Haim Saban and Fox Kids.

THE REQUEST

Tommy Oliver landed in the Command Center in a flash of green. Jason Lee Scott and Tommy's girlfriend, Kimberly Hart were already there.

"What's up, Zordon?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, why'd you bring us here?" Jason queried.

"And why aren't the others here?" Kimberly added.

"Rangers, though the time has not come yet, I am recruiting you for a secret mission," Zordon told them.

"Secret mission? What secret mission?" Tommy asked.

"And why can't Zack, Trini, and Billy help?" Jason wondered.

"Only the three most powerful Rangers can handle this mission," Zordon said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute. **I**'**m** one of the most powerful Rangers?" Kimberly asked. "No way," she said.

"Don't be so surprised, Kimberly. Strength isn't always on the outside," Alpha 5 reminded her.

"Okay, so what's this mission?" Jason questioned.

"Behold the viewing globe," Zordon instructed. The three turned around. To their surprise, they saw a strange-looking zord.

"What is that?" Kimberly wondered.

"It a carrier zord, which holds immense power. If it were to fall into the wrong hands, earth would be doomed," Zordon replied. The Rangers turned back to face their mentor.

"Zordon, how will we know when our mission is?" Jason wondered.

"When the time comes, I will contact Kimberly who will send Tommy what appears to be a breakup letter, yet will have the symbol of Pterodactyl. As soon as Tommy is made known of the situation, I will contact you, Jason, and will give you the details. Then, you will go on the mission," Zordon replied.

"A breakup letter?" Kimberly asked.

"Zordon, why a breakup letter?" Tommy wondered.

"When you are upset, you often go to your uncle's cabin, do you not?" Zordon queried.

"This is true," Tommy allowed.

"Oh, I get it. Kim breaks up with him, he leaves...no one will be the wiser," Jason stated.

"That is correct, Jason," Zordon confirmed.

"I'm in," Jason declared.

"Totally," Kimberly agreed.

"You can count on me, Zordon," Tommy finished.

"Thank you, Rangers," Zordon intoned. The three stared at each other. Then, they clasped hands in a three-way handshake.


	2. Time To Roll

TIME TO ROLL

AUTHOR'S NOTE

This is now in the _Power Rangers Zeo_ timeline directly after Jason has received the Gold Ranger powers. As you know, everything belongs to Haim Saban and Fox Kids.

Tommy stared at the letter in his hand. He re-read the words Kimberly had wrote, stating that she had met somebody else. Then, his gaze fell to the Pterodactyl. _So, it's time for that mission Zordon gave us_, he thought. Just then, Jason came into youth center.

"Hey, bro," he greeted.

"You know how I said you were just in time?" Tommy queried.

"Yeah. Zordon told me," Jason replied.

"Let's go," Tommy stated. They began to walk out, but ran into Tanya Sloan, Adam Park, Katherine "Kat" Hillard, and Rockwell "Rocky" DeSantos.

"Hey, guys. Where are you going?" Kat questioned.

"Um...Errand for Ernie," Tommy answered.

"Okay," the others replied. Jason and Tommy walked into the hallway, then teleported in streams of black and red.

"Zordon, we're here," Jason reported.

"Finally. I thought you'd guys never show," Kimberly stated, as she tossed her old morpher from hand to hand.

"Sorry, beautiful. Things kept poppin' up," Tommy apologized.

"Yeah, like Kat trying to cheer you up. That was sweet," Kimberly recalled.

"Sorry about that whole thing with Heather," Tommy said.

"Hey, no biggie. You had to keep up appearances," Kimberly responded.

"We're ready, Zordon," Jason declared.

"Rangers, you must protect the carriorzord at all costs, even if it means its destruction," Zordon told them.

"We understand," Kimberly said seriously.

"Rangers, be extremely careful," begged Alpha 5.

"We will, Alpha," Tommy promised. "Jase, would you like to do the honors?" he invited.

"Thank you," Jason said. "It's morphin' time!" he cried.

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly yelled.

"Zeo Ranger 5, Red!" Tommy yelled.

"Gold Ranger Power!" Jason finished. Then, they were teleported to the planet Zordon had shown them all those years ago.

"Ai-yi-yi. Good luck Rangers," said Alpha.

"And may the Power protect you," Zordon intoned.


	3. The Battle

THE BATTLE

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Still doesn't belong to me, but Haim Saban and Fox Kids.

As soon as they landed on the planet, the three Rangers took in their surroundings.

"Whoa. It's amazing," breathed the Pink Ranger.

"Come on. Let's go find that zord," the Red Zeo Ranger stated.

"Right," agreed the Gold Ranger. They began to walk in the direction of the zord.

"You know, I'd feel a whole lot better if there were more of us doing this," the Pink Ranger stated after a while.

"Hey, relax, beautiful. We can pull it off," the Red Zeo Ranger assured.

"Yeah. Zordon wouldn't have chosen us if he didn't think we couldn't handle it," agreed the Gold Ranger.

"Yeah. I know, but..." she trailed off. _She's nervous. _ _She's been out of practice for a while_, the Gold Ranger thought. He supposed he couldn't blame her on that account. After all, he had only recently rejoined the team. Suddenly, large creatures jumped out in front of them!

"What are those?" the Pink Ranger exclaimed.

"No clue!" the Red Zeo Ranger replied.

"Let's kick it!" the Gold Ranger cried, sounding very much like the Blue Zeo Ranger. The three went into action.

"We can't let them get near the zord!" the Pink Ranger shouted.

"Any ideas?" the Red Zeo Ranger asked. The Gold Ranger jumped back, barely dodging an attack.

"Whoa!" he cried. Then, "Time for a Gold Rush!" Instantly, the move was performed.

"Sweet," commented the Pink Ranger. Two of the creatures cornered the Red Zeo Ranger.

"Power bow!" the Pink Ranger summoned. Immediately, the weapon appeared in her hands and she fired off a shot. The assailants cried out in pain.

"Thanks, beautiful," the Red Zeo Ranger acknowledged.

"Anytime, handsome," the Pink Ranger stated. However, the mysterious beings continued for the zord.

"I hate to have to do this," the Gold Ranger said reluctantly.

"But we have our orders," the Red Zeo Ranger finished.

"Gold Ranger Staff!" the Gold Ranger cried. The Red Zeo Ranger called his his sword. The three Rangers combined their weapons and a ball of energy flew towards the zord. The bright light made the trio squint. When brightness disappeared, the zord and the creatures had disappeared.

"Zordon, the mission is complete, but we had to destroy the zord," the Red Zeo Ranger reported.

"Then it is time for you to come home," Zordon replied. They teleported back to the Power Chamber.

"Good job, Rangers. You did well," Alpha 5 congratulated.

"I just wish we hadn't been forced to destroy the zord. Who knows? It could've been a great help to you guys," Kimberly said regretfully.

"Hey, it's okay, beautiful. We've got plenty of fire power," Tommy assured, cupping one of her cheeks with a gloved hand.

"You know, you look really good in red," Kimberly stated.

"Yeah?" asked Tommy.

"Yeah," nodded Kimberly. Then, "Of course, I think I like you best in green." Tommy and Kimberly laughed, while Jason shook his head.

"Oh, brother," he muttered.

"Hey, we gotta get back. The others are going to get suspicious," Tommy realized.

"Oh, I'd love to see the gang again," Kimberly sighed.

"Well, come on," Tommy urged. Before she could object, he teleported the three of them to the youth center, where the other Rangers had just begun to wonder about Tommy and Jason's long disappearance.

"Hey, Ernie. How much stuff did you send Tommy and Jason out for?" wondered Rocky.

"What are you talking about?" Ernie asked.

"Tommy and Jason said that you asked them to run an errand," Rocky replied.

"No, I didn't," Ernie said with a shake of his head.

"They...lied?" Adam asked in confusion.

"I don't get it. Why would they do that?" Tanya wondered. Ernie just shook his head and went to the back of the juice bar. Just then, Tommy, Jason, and Kimberly walked in.

"Hey, guys," Jason greeted.

"That's all you can say? 'Hey, guys'?" Rocky queried.

"What are you talking about?" Tommy wondered.

"Ernie just told us that he never asked you to run an errand for him," Adam responded.

"Wait a minute. Kimberly?" Katherine asked in surprise.

"Okay, what's going on here? I am getting totally confused," Tanya declared. Then, their communicators beeped.

"Zordon?" Katherine asked softly.

"Rangers, I am sorry for the secrecy," Zordon apologized. "However, years ago, when it had been the original team, I had recruited Jason, Tommy, and Kimberly for a secret mission which they have just now completed. It was imperative that nobody know lest our enemies find out," he told them.

"So, the letter Kim sent you?" Rocky asked Tommy.

"Part of the plan," Tommy replied.

"When do you go back to Florida?" Katherine asked Kimberly.

"Couple of days," Kimberly responded.

"Well, then, we have a **lot** of catching up to do in two days," Katherine said, pulling the girl to a table, the other Rangers at their heels.

"And the first order of business is to introduce you to the newest member of the team, Tanya Sloan," Rocky stated.

"What happened to Aiesha?" asked Kimberly.

"On our Zeo Quest, she decided to stay in Africa and Tanya took her place," Adam explained.

"Well, welcome to the team," Kimberly stated.

"Thank you," Tanya said.

"Where's Billy?" Kimberly questioned.

"He had too many credits and graduated early, so he took a vacation to figure out what he wants to do," Tommy told her.

"Oh," Kimberly said. They began to talk.

THE END


End file.
